


Du wirst für immer Mein sein!

by Feuchen



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Tharja will dafür sorgen, dass Robin ganz alleine ihr gehört





	Du wirst für immer Mein sein!

Grinsend verschließe ich die Tür des Zimmers einer Taverne. Meine Augen funkeln, während ich zu meinem Objekt der Begierde sehe. Wie es doch manchmal einfach ist, andere zu manipulieren. Und das, wo ich bis jetzt dachte, das unsere Taktikerin aus anderem Holz geschnitzt ist, als der Rest dieser Idioten. Alles nur Versuchskaninchen für meine Flüche. Alles nur, um sie zu bekommen. Sie zu meinem Eigentum machen zu können.  
„Uh … was … ist passiert?“, höre ich Robins leise, etwas verkaterte Stimme, die mich jedes Mal fast um den Verstand bringt. Scheinbar ist sie wach geworden.  
Ich trete zu dem Bett inmitten des Raumes, wo ich sie mit den Armen am Bettgestell festgebunden habe. „Hallo … Robin“, gebe ich leise schmunzelnd von mir, meine Augen funkeln geradezu und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie meine Sehnsucht darin erkennt. Sie ist nicht umsonst die Taktikerin dieser Armee.  
„... Tharja? Was … machst du hier? Und … warum bin ich gefesselt?“, spricht sie mich an, auch, wenn ihre Stimme bei weitem nicht so fest klingt, wie ich es gewohnt bin. Aber dieser leicht verschleierte Blick steht ihr durchaus auch.  
„Kehehe … du gehörst heute Nacht nur mir … meine Süße“, flüstere ich leise und lasse mich neben ihr auf der Bettkante nieder, streiche ihr über den Oberkörper, wodurch sie ein wenig zusammenzuckt. Scheinbar hat sie bis jetzt nicht gemerkt, dass sie obenrum nichts anhat.  
„Wa—was hast du vor, Tharja? Was soll das?!“, höre ich sie entsetzt fragen, auch, wenn ihre Stimme bei weitem nicht so bedrohlich klingt, wie sie es vielleicht gerne hätte. „Uh... und warum … tut mein Kopf so weh?“  
„Wirkt der Fluch schon?“, frage ich beiläufig nach und rutsche nun so über sie, dass ich über ihr liege, meine Arme neben ihrem Kopf abstützend und ihr direkt in die Augen sehend.  
„... welcher … Fluch …?“, fragt sie ein wenig erschöpft nach und ihr Blick wirkt einfach nur verschleiert.  
„Der Fluch, der dich zu meinem Eigentum macht, Robin“, gebe ich kichernd zurück und hauche ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor ich ihr ein wenig durch die langen, fast weißen Haare fahre. „Danach wirst du nur noch mir gehören. Deine Liebe wird ganz alleine mir gehören.“  
„Das … Tharja! Du kannst dir meine Liebe nicht durch einen Fluch herbei zaubern“, gibt sie ernst zurück, wobei ihr Blick bei weitem nicht das zeigt, was sie mit ihren Worten ausdrücken will.  
Außerdem weiß ich einfach, dass mein Fluch funktioniert. „Das werden wir ja sehen, wenn es endlich anfängt zu wirken ...“ Ich fahre mit meiner anderen Hand wieder über ihren Oberkörper, während ich weiterhin mit einem Finger eine ihrer Haarsträhnen zwirbele.  
„... Warum willst du es nicht sehen? Ich liebe dich nicht. Meine Liebe gehört -“, bevor sie weiterspricht, unterbreche ich sie, indem ich ihr einen erneuten Kuss auf die Lippen drücke. Ich will diesen Namen nicht hören. Ich schiebe meine Zunge direkt in ihre Mundhöhle vor. Es ist ein schönes Gefühl, ihren Mund zu erkunden. Als wenn sie von ihm jemals so gut verwöhnt wurde. Spätestens nach dieser Nacht wird sie das einsehen.  
Ich löse mich nach einer Weile wieder von ihr und sehe in ihre verschleierten Augen. Ich spüre, wie dieser Fluch so langsam Wirkung zeigt und ich lecke mir ein wenig über die Lippen. Wie lange nur habe ich darauf gewartet? „Vergiss ihn. Ich kann dir viel mehr geben, als er es je könnte ...“, hauche ich ihr leise entgegen.  
„... Ja … du … bist die Einzige … die ich je … lieben kann … Tharja“, höre ich sie leise, langsam sprechen und grinse noch eine Spur breiter.  
„Lass mich dich heute Nacht glücklich machen, Robin“, hauche ich ihr direkt ins Ohr, worauf ich spüre, wie ihr ganzer Körper unter mir anfängt zu zittern. Und wie gut dieser Fluch wirkt.  
„Ich gehöre … ganz dir ...“, gibt sie mit verschleiertem Blick von sich, was ich mit einem Lächeln quittiere. Ich werde heute Nacht dafür sorgen, dass sie Morgen keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr an ihren Liebsten verschwendet. Ihre Gedanken sollen selbst nach diesem Fluch einzig und allein mir gehören!

–

Der nächste Morgen beginnt mit strahlendem Sonnenschein, während ich an einem Baum etwas entfernt von dem Dorf, in dem wir letzte Nacht übernachtet hatten, lehne. Seufzend starre ich in den Himmel und mein Blick verdüstert sich noch eine Spur weiter. Was soll dieses strahlende Sonnenwetter heute? Ich fühle mich ganz und gar nicht so, als wenn ich diese Sonne heute ertragen kann und das nur, weil ich mir seit dem Aufwachen darüber Gedanken mache, was ich letzte Nacht getan habe. Ist es nicht das, was ich immer haben wollte? Warum kann ich es dann nicht genießen, dass sie zumindest für diese paar Stunden ganz allein mir gehört hat?  
„Warum so betrübt, Tharja? Kehehe, ich dachte, du hättest eine schöne Nacht mit deiner Liebsten gehabt?“, höre ich die fröhliche, mit einem düsteren Unterton durchzogene, Stimme dieses immer zu Späßen aufgelegten Krähen-Typ.  
„Was willst du?“, knurre ich mit dunklem Blick zu ihm zurück.  
„Du wirkst so, als wenn du etwas Gesellschaft gebrauchen könntest“, meint er fröhlich und lässt sich ungefragt neben mir in das Gras fallen.  
„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Henry“, murre ich und wende meinen Blick von ihm ab, sehe in die Richtung dieses Dorfes.  
„Du hast doch diesen Fluch zur Vollendung ausgeführt, warum bist du jetzt nicht glücklich?“, spricht er fragend aus und kichert ein wenig vor sich hin, „diese Taktikerin sollte doch jetzt vollkommen dir gehören ...“  
Ich sehe ihn kurz mit einem dunklen Blick an, bevor ich wieder vor mich hinstarre. Langsam gleitet mein Blick in den Himmel, von dem uns die Sonne entgegen scheint. „... Glaubst du, es ist möglich, dass sich jemand durch einen Fluch wirklich ernsthaft in jemanden verliebt?“  
„Oh? Oh, oh … das ist nicht die Tharja, die ich kenne ...“, meint Henry vor sich hin glucksend, „Liebe ist doch egal, solange Robin dir gehört, oder?“  
Ich drehe mich zu ihm und seufze ein wenig: „Du verstehst das nicht. Sie ist nicht … wie andere.“ Ich richte mich auf und entferne mich noch ein wenig weiter von dem Dorf. Aus irgendeinem Grund will ich erst einmal niemanden sonst sehen. „Ich will nicht nur ihren Körper, ich will ihr Herz gewinnen. Sie soll mich genauso lieben, wie ich sie liebe.“  
„Ahahaha … du hast dich verändert, Tharja“, höre ich Henry hinter mir glucksend sagen, während ich seine Schritte ebenfalls höre. Scheinbar folgt er mir, aber ich habe irgendwie nichts anderes erwartet. „Was willst du jetzt tun?“  
„Ich verschwinde von hier“, gebe ich ernst zurück und sehe in den Himmel, „irgendwo weit weg von hier.“  
„Tharja?“, werde ich abrupt von einer Stimme aufgehalten, die ich jetzt nicht erwartet habe.  
Ich drehe mich allerdings nicht um. Ich will gerade nicht in ihr Gesicht sehen. Ich kann es gerade einfach nicht. Auch, um zu verhindern, dass ich erneut etwas tue, was ich eventuell bereue. „Versuche nicht, mich aufzuhalten, Robin“, gebe ich nur leise zurück.  
„Willst du wirklich gehen? Nur wegen … letzter Nacht?“, spricht sie mit einer kurzen Pause ihre letzte Frage aus.  
„Ich lasse euch alleine“, murmelt Henry leicht kichernd und entfernt sich scheinbar von uns, was ich in diesem Moment gar nicht so gut finde.  
Ich will nicht mit ihr alleine sein. „Ich muss. Bevor ich etwas tue, was ich später bereue“, spreche ich leise aus und sehe einfach weiterhin in die Ferne, bleibe mit dem Rücken zu ihr gedreht.  
Ich höre etwas, was wie ein gedämpftes Lachen klingt, bevor Robin erneut spricht: „Du scheinst begriffen zu haben, dass man sich wahre Liebe nicht durch irgendetwas erschwindeln kann.“  
„Warum sagst du mir das jetzt?“, gebe ich fragend zurück, drehe mich nun doch zu ihr um und erkenne somit auch, wie sie nun ruhig vor mir steht, nicht einmal zwei Schritte von mir entfernt und mich einfach nur anlächelt. Warum ist sie mir so nah gekommen?  
„Weil ich es nicht so schlimm fand, wie ich vielleicht befürchtet hatte“, spricht sie leise aus und lächelt mich einfach nur weiterhin an, „... du weißt, dass ich …“ sie unterbricht ihren Satz und sieht zwischen uns den Boden an, überlegt scheinbar, was sie sagen will.  
„Wie … meinst du das?“, frage ich stattdessen nach, als sie nicht weiter spricht.  
Kurz mustert Robin mich, bevor sie ein wenig schmunzelt und ein leichtes Lachen unterdrückt: „Ich könnte mir durchaus vorstellen … das etwas mehr zwischen uns ist, auch, wenn ich dich wohl eher nicht lieben könnte.“  
Überrascht blicke ich ihr in die Augen, während ich versuche, zu verstehen, was sie gerade gesagt hat. Dass sie durchaus bereit wäre, so etwas wie eine Affäre mit mir einzugehen? Und wenn es nur eine Bettgeschichte ist? Aber … will ich das inzwischen überhaupt noch? Will ich nicht … ihr Herz für mich gewinnen? Dass sie meine Liebe erwidert? „Ich … wünsche mir, dass du mich genauso liebst, wie ich dich liebe und nicht … nur so etwas banales für mich empfindest“, entgegne ich und mein Blick verdüstert sich ein wenig. Seit wann bin ich nur so sentimental geworden? Henry hat schon recht, wenn er sagt, dass ich nicht mehr die bin, die ich mal war. Was hat Robin nur mit mir gemacht?  
Ein kurzes Grinsen schleicht sich auf ihre Lippen, bevor sie nun doch anfängt zu lachen: „Du hast dich wirklich verändert und auch, wenn ich dich nicht lieben kann, ich will ...“ Sie unterbricht ihren Satz, wobei ihr Gesicht direkt vor meinem schwebt und ich geradewegs in ihren Augen versinke. Verdammt, wieso muss sie mir so nahe kommen? Wieso …  
Ich kann diesen Gedanken gar nicht beenden, da ich spüre, wie sie die letzten Zentimeter zwischen uns überbrückt und nun von sich aus den Kuss beginnt, ihre Arme um mich schlingt, was ich einfach nur geschehen lasse. Ich bin viel zu gefangen in diesem Moment, als das ich auf irgendwas reagieren kann. Ich entschließe mich einfach nur dazu, mich ihr hinzugeben und es nur langsam, Stück für Stück, ein wenig zu erwidern.  
Erst als sie den Kuss langsam löst, sehen wir uns wieder in die Augen, ihre Arme hat sie immer noch um meinen Körper geschlungen und ich wage es nicht, mich auch nur ein Stück zu bewegen. Zu schön ist es, von ihr festgehalten zu werden.  
„Mu-Mutter?!“, höre ich eine entsetzte Stimme ein Stück von uns entfernt, allerdings kann ich gerade nicht erkennen, wer dort ist. Mein Blick wirkt zu verschleiert und ist sowieso nur von ihr gefesselt.  
Dafür richtet sich Robin ein Stück auf, lässt ihren Arm allerdings um meine Schulter geschlungen liegen und hat sich nun zu dem Störenfried, wie ich ihn oder sie – ich habe die Stimme vorher einfach nicht erkennen können – in meinen Gedanken betitelt habe, umgedreht. Ich bin aber ehrlich gesagt froh, dass sie mich noch festhält, da ich mir momentan nicht zutraue, ohne ihre Hilfe stehen bleiben zu können. Meine Beine fühlen sich in diesem Moment so schwach an.  
„Lucina? Was … machst du hier?“, höre ich Robins Stimme neben mir fragen und nun erkenne ich auch langsam dieses Mädchen vor uns.  
„Das sollte ich dich fragen!“, zischt Lucina zurück und ich merke auch durch meinen verschleierten Blick hindurch, dass sie zornig ist, „du … du hast also die ganze Zeit wirklich nur mit Vaters Gefühlen gespielt?!“  
„Nein, es ist nicht so einfach, Liebes“, spricht Robin ruhig aus, wobei ich merke, dass sie nicht so ruhig ist, wie es ihre Stimme erscheinen lässt.  
„Hör auf, mich anzusprechen und halte dich ab jetzt von Vater fern, sonst werde ich nicht mehr zögern ...“, spricht Lucina funkelnd aus, auch, wenn ich aus ihrer Stimme immer noch Zweifel heraus höre. Selbst, wenn sie so ernst tut, sie würde es nicht schaffen, Robin auch nur anzugreifen. Menschliche Gefühle sind einfach zu durchschaubar, dass muss ich gerade selbst zu gut erfahren.  
„Lucina ...“, spricht Robin leise zurück, bevor sie ihren Blick zu Boden richtet, „... ich werde … dir mein Wort geben, aber bitte … versprich mir, dass du niemandem etwas erzählst. Vor allem Chrom nicht. Er soll sich nicht darum kümmern, okay?“  
Es dauert eine ganze Weile, in der eine irgendwie erdrückende Stille herrscht und ich wage es gar nicht, mich zwischen den beiden einzumischen. Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass es gerade keine gute Idee wäre und außerdem geht es mich nichts an, was zwischen ihnen ist.  
„... Na schön, solange du dich daran hältst“, meint Lucina schließlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, bevor sie sich umdreht und zurück geht.  
Ich seufze und sehe nun wieder Robin neben mir an, warte noch einen Moment, bevor ich wieder spreche: „Warum hast du es getan? Sie vertraut dir immer noch nicht.“  
„Weil ich es wollte“, gibt Robin ruhig zur Antwort und lächelt mich an, „... und Lucina hat Recht, wenn sie mir nicht vertraut. Für sie muss es so aussehen, als wenn ich mich wirklich nur eingeschlichen habe, um Chrom irgendwann zu töten. Aber das könnte ich nie, deswegen habe ich ihr auch versprochen, dass ich mich ab jetzt von ihm fernhalte.“  
„Sie kann dir immer noch nichts antun“, sage ich leise und sehe in Robins Augen.  
„Genauso wenig, wie ich jemals freiwillig ihr oder jemand anderem von uns Schaden zufügen kann und genau das weiß sie auch“, entgegnet sie mir ruhig zurück, „ich hoffe nur das alles gut geht.“


End file.
